Hormoz
Summary Hormoz is one of the most famous wizard schools located in Germany. The school has been imposed with a variety of powerful magic, so that the non-magic people can not see its existence. And the wand is the key to get into it. The school has a five-year system and all students stay at school while studying. During significant holidays such as Christmas, students can leave school for home, or they can choose to stay at school for the holidays. All students must leave school during the summer vacation. Students above the third grade can go outside to perform their learning outcome. Hormoz can be divided into four academies, including Mayo, Bailey, Kolle and Ebin. The thing that all new students need to do on the first day to school is to wear uniform, and students belonging to different academy would have to wear exclusive clothes. Description Appearance Outside Hormoz was located in the castle by mountains and lakes where the landscapes seem beautiful and pleasant on the whole. It is surrounded by magic, which is seemingly full of sense of mystery on the distance. And there is a layer of energy barrier outside to protect the school from invaders which cannot be broken easily without powerful energy. Anyone outside who wants to enter the school must have the wand. Inside There are four colleges at all in the school inside. A lot of trees and flowers can be found everywhere. There are moving stairs, moving pictures and doors to nowhere. The stone walls of the Entrance Hall are encircled by torches burning brightly. The ceiling is so high that it barely touched the top, and the front was a luxurious marble staircase that led up to the upper floor. Greenhouses, which are back of the castle and is the place where herbology classes are held, housing all kinds of magical plants. Function The school aims at helping students to control their power and magic, make a positive difference in the healthy and thriving development of students and cultivate elites as many as possible to benefit the society after their graduation. The school has been cast a powerfully magical spell, so that the non-magic people can not see its existence and it can prevent the strangers from outside to come in. School will offer required and optional courses which are relevent to students' personal traits respectively. The students who come out of this school are skilled at using wands. Sub-locations Mayo Mayo college attaches great importance to the thoughts of wizards and favors intelligent and diligent students. Bailey Bailey college pays attention to the wizard's body, having the preference for brave and fearless students Kolle Kolle college focuses on the mind of a wizard and favors students who resemble healers. Ebin Ebin college lays emphasis on wizards' souls and favors students who like to explore and take risks. History The Hormoz school of witchcraft and wizardry was founded in the 17th century between 1620 and 1634. At the beginning, the school had only a simple stone house, two teachers and two students. Its founders was a man called Isolt, the reason why he built the school was that both of his two sons were eager to learn magic, so at the beginning he and his wife hold the post of teachers this position and their sons were their students. By the 19th century, Hormoz was internationally famous. By the 1920s, it had flourished for more than two centuries, was widely regarded as one of the greatest magical education institutions in the world and one of the most democratic and educational of the great wizarding schools. Pure is the teacher in Hormoz, he has the superpower---moving fast and powerful strength as Nicklaus, the difference is that he can knowing others' thinking by penetrating into their hearts. Icye is a pretty girl who studies in Hormoz. Category:All Category:Location Page